


The Sorting of Sirius Black

by et_tu_lj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts House Sorting, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_tu_lj/pseuds/et_tu_lj
Summary: The Sorting Hat sees all. Sirius Black's conversation with the Hat, during his sorting ceremony





	The Sorting of Sirius Black

_Hmmm... Another Black? I know just what to do with you. Slyth--_

"Wait!" Panic made the word come out as a squeak. "I'm not like them!"

_What's that you say?_ The sound was soft and sibilant, and it stayed inside his head somehow, as if he was arguing with himself. _There's nothing wrong with being a Black, you know. Many great witches and wizards have carried your name._

"No. I don't want any of that." He was pleading now, and from under the floppy brim of the hat, he could just make out Professor McGonagall's worried expression. He swallowed, trying to control the runaway beat of his heart, and lowered his voice to a hiss that he was sure wouldn't carry beyond the hat. "I want to make my own way."

_There's more of Slytherin in you than you recognize. You hunger for recognition. The drive to prove yourself runs through everything you do. You have great potential to lead, and to sway others to your side._

"That's what they've expected of me my whole life, but it's not what I want. Please, I..." He looked toward the Slytherin table, where all of his cousins waited expectantly. Bella had her eyes narrowed, suspicion making her features look dark and frightening. Narcissa looked bored, but the seat next to her was significantly vacant. Waiting for him to take his place. "I just can't be Slytherin."

_Well, if that's the way you feel..._

"Oh god, thank you. Just--" He looked at the other tables, full of people he didn't know, who expected nothing of him. "Anything but Slytherin, please."

_You would do well to remember what lies inside you, but Slytherin is not the only house that would serve you well._ The green-clad table forgotten, he scanned the rest greedily, desperately wanting to be a part of something he could believe in at last. _Bold, reckless, and more than a bit stubborn. Yes, I know just the place for you._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius ripped the hat off his head and ran to the table of scarlet robes. He smiled so wide it made his cheeks ache, and the disgusted look he got from his cousins only made his grin wider. He stuck his tongue out at Bella, making a face, and then turned his back on them for good. Turning back to the line of anxious students, he waited to see who else would join his house, crossing his fingers that the boy he'd met on the train would be sorted Gryffindor too. This was going to be epic.


End file.
